My True Love: Christmas Edition
by colourmexgab
Summary: Sam ends up on a GAME SHOW called 'MY TRUE LOVE' during Christmas Eve. Who are these familiar bachelors? Sam will soon find out, while everyone watches. Including Tucker and Valerie. DxS.TxV.ONESHOT


A/N: OMG! ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REViEWED ME ROCK MY SOCKS! I didn't know that my first fanfic would have so many REViEWS! xD Soo..Here's a little Christmas gift for you guys! An AWSOME ONESHOT! Merry Christmas '05! LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!

DiSCLAiMER: This is crazy! I think everyone knows that I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! The song..The video game..And even some phrases I got from other shows. i DON'T OWN THEM!

* * *

- TUCKER'S HOUSE

"WELCOME TO.."

"'MY TRUE LOVE!'" The audience said in reply.

"SiNCE iT'S CHRiSTMAS EVE..THiS iS THE CHRiSTMAS EDiTiON!" The host pointed out.

"Hey Val! It's starting!" Tucker said into the hallway, turning up the volume.

"Coming!" Valerie said planting herself next to Tucker. He smiled.

"WELCOME TO 'MY TRUE LOVE' CHRiSTMAS EDiTiON! I'm Chuck Nelson! The bachelor will get a date with this girl and $50,000!" The host on TV said.

"YES! i LOVE THiS SHOW!" Valerie said.

- 'MY TRUE LOVE'

_'i CAN'T BELiEVE MY PARENTS WANT ME TO FiND 'MY TRUE LOVE!' i'M 14 FOR PETE'S SAKE!' _Sam thought to herself. _'Better get this over with..But I won't like it..' _Sam thought as one of the stage members told her to go on stage.

"This special girl is 14 years of age, gothic, and enjoys hanging out with her friends." Chuck began. "And her name is.." Chuck read the index card. "SAMANTHA MANSON!"

She wore a black mini skirt, black boots, and a black shirt that said, "i'M NOY OKAY."

-TUCKER'S HOUSE

Tucker spit out the water he was drinking. "NO WAY! SAM!"

"SHE DiDN'T TELL US SHE WAS ON THiS!" Valerie screamed.

- 'MY TRUE LOVE'

Sam took a seat on the stool. _'It's a good thing I didn't tell Danny, Tucker, and Valerie. They'd kill me and/or mock me for the rest of eternity.' _

"Now let's see our bachelors." Chuck said. "Come on out!"

Three boys came out holding a piece of cardboard faced down. They took a seat on their proper stools.

The first bachelor seemed very athletic, due to a lot of muscles. He seemed older, too. Maybe 16? He showed the audience the cardboard. It said, "DASH BAXTER."

The second bachelor looked very skinny and weak. He wore glasses and seemed to twich..a lot. He showed the audience the cardboard as well. It said, "NATHAN DENRiTE."

The last bachelor seemed..average. He had a few muscles, but wasn't as much as the first one. He held up his cardboard to the audience. It said, "DANNY FENTON."

-TUCKER'S HOUSE

Tucker couldn't stop laughing. "OHMYGOSH! THiS iS GONNA BE GOOD!"

"AHAHAHA!" Valerie wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'm just glad Nathan's over me! I'm loving this Christmas!"

"Well, let me help you love it more." Tucker waved a mistletoe over their heads. They kissed and kissed and kissed.

"WAiT! WE'RE MISSiNG THE SHOW!" Valerie stopped the kiss and looked back at the TV. Tucker sat there in a daze and freaky smile on his face.

- 'MY TRUE LOVE'

Sam stared at all of the shadows in front of her. They seemed..familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it..

"Question number one." Sam started. "If you would give me any present for Christmas, what would it be?"

The first bachelor answered, "I would give you a video tape of me during my first football game. I was 10 yards away from the touchdown and --"

"OKAY!" Chuck interupted. "We don't need the full story." The audience laughed.

The second bachelor said, "I would give you that new computer game from 'Kingdom Hearts.'"

Sam thought, _'Wow..The first two are real charming, aren't they? I hope the next one's better.' _

The thrid bachelor thought for a moment. "I would take you on a date. We would go out for dinner, go ice skating, and then maybe have a snowball fight. Which, might I add, I could beat you in!" He laughed.

Sam laughed, too. "Yeah well, bring it on!" _'Aww..How sweet! Just the kind of date I would want!' _Sam pondered.

"I give this point to bachelor number three." Sam said to Chuck.

"OKAY! ONE POiNT TO BACHELOR NUMBER THREE! "We'll be back after this commercial break."

- COMMERCiAL OVER

"WE'RE BACK!" Chuck said lively. "Sam, next question please."

Sam looked at the index card. "What kind of hand-made present would yo give me?"

The first bachelor wondered, "Umm..Pass?"

"Okay then! Next bachelor please!"

"I would give you an e-card to send all my love." The second bachelor said. The first and thrid laughed, along with Tucker and Valerie.

"Umm..Thrid bachelor?" The thrid bachelor stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"I would give you a letter. Inside would be a poem of love and what I think of you." He answered.

-TUCKER'S HOUSE

"WHOAAA DANNY! i ALWAYS KNOW YOU FELT THAT WAY! YOU OWE ME $10!" Tucker yelled to the TV.

"He bet on something he knew he would lose?"

"Eh..He was into the moment.."

-'MY TRUE LOVE'

"I pick bachelor number three again." Sam said to Chuck.

"Okay stay tune for the final round of.." Chuck pointed the microphone to the audience.

"'MY TRUE LOVE!'"

- BACKSTAGE ON 'MY TRUE LOVE'

"HEY FENTON!" Dash ran up to Danny. "You know what I'll do when I win?"

"What?"

"I'll dump your little girlfriend and take the $50,000 prize with me!" Dash laughed. Danny looked down trying to hold back his anger.

"That can't happen! I'm in the lead! i'M gonna win." Danny said with confidence.

"Well, the final round takes ALL the credit." Dash's smirk crawled up his face. "I'm only here cause I wanted the money and/or to meet the babes. All I found was you're stupid loser girlfriend." Danny couldn't take it. He was about to scream until Nathan stepped up.

"I'm here cause I thought Valerie would be here."

"GET AWAY FROM ME LOSER!" Dash pushed Nathan away.

Danny went to help him up. "You know that Valerie's with Tucker now, right?"

"WHAT!" This made Dash laugh hard.

"So, why are you here, Danny?" Nathan asked, with Dash paying close attention to his answer.

"Umm..Nothing." Danny said thinking, _'Sam's mom told me she'd be here.' _Danny smiled.

-

"Anything else, Miss Manson?"

_'Yeah. To get off this stupid show.' _"No thank you." She replied.

Sam took a drink. She was bored so she took a little tour around the set. She saw the audience, Chuck putting on make-up, the bachelors, the stage crew..WHOA! THE BACHELORS!

Sam hid behind the curtain. There she saw them! Dash, Nathan, and.. _Danny_. She had a big look on her face that said, "i CAN'T BELiEVE THiS."

"We're on in five people!" Stage crew said.

- 'MY TRUE LOVE'

"WE'RE BACK!" Chuck said. "And now the final round! Sam, please." Chuck said handing her an index card.

Sam still had that look on her face. She couldn't believe it! DANNY! She looked down and wondered why he was here.

"Umm..Sam? The question?" Chuck waved his hand in front of her.

"Umm..Right. Christmas-" She began to read. She read ahead of it. "Huh? You'd have to be like, stalking me to answer this!" She pointed out to Chuck.

He chuckled. "Read it to the audience, hon."

"Christmas morning, I'm listening to music. What song do I listen to every Christmas morning?"

The first two bachelors hung their heads. Bachelor number three answered proudly, " 'MY GROWN UP CHRiSTMAS LiST' BY KELLY CLARKSON!"

"..He's right." Sam said to Chuck.

"WE HAVE A-"

"Danny won..Danny won..Danny won.." Sam chanted out loud.

"Huh? How'd she now it's me?" Danny said.

"DANNY WON!" Sam jumped out of her seat and ran around the curtain and into Danny's arms.

"Well..Seem's like she's happy." Chuck said laughing and cheering with the audience.

Sam and Danny barely noticed they were there.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked Danny.

"Your mom told me." Danny laughed.

"But..why?"

"C'mon Sam! You're smart! Think!" He smiled.

"I know.. Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Merry Christmas, Sam.." Danny combed her hair though his fingers. Sam held Danny's neck.

Danny and Sam shared their first real kiss.

"AHAHA! FENTON AND MANSON..TOGETHER!" Dash continued to laugh. When he stopped, the audience cheered!

-TUCKER'S HOUSE

"YES! TOGETHER! FiNALLY!" Tucker yelled. "THiS THE BEST CHRiSTMAS EVER!"

"Me too!" Valerie said. "Especially since I'm with you.." Valerie blushed, as did Tucker.

They kissed just as Danny and Sam did.

- 'MY TRUE LOVE'

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Danny."

"Well, that's all!" Chuck said. "MERRY CHRiSTMAS EVERYONE!"

-

When everyone went home, Danny and Sam walked together. As they walked, it began to snow. They knew it was a sign their love would last forever.

* * *

-A/N: YEAH! i LOVE THiS FANFiC! i HOPE YOU'LL LOVE iT TOO! MERRY CHRiSTMAS EVERYONE! i LOVE YOU ALL:D 


End file.
